Sweet Dreams
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: Harry spoke out his wishes about joining the army, not just any army but the paratrooper while Kitty was undecided about the situation- ONE-SHOT...Harry/Kitty ;)


**Sweet Dreams**

"_**They depended on each other. And the world depended on them."- Tom Hanks and Steve Spielberg, Band of Brothers.**_

It had shifted the world, the country and their relationship as Kitty and Harry sat in the restaurant in silence, the place was humming with activity while the couple would barely speak to one another as they tried to sort their own racing thoughts. Harry spoke out his wishes about joining the army, not just any army but the paratrooper while Kitty was undecided about the situation. On one hand she was proud to call Harry her partner as he was loyal to his country while the other side wanted to curse the man as her heart sped up at the mere thought of him been in the line of danger- he was going to jumping from a damn airplane. "Does _this_ change us?" She finally asked the question that had been burning in her mind, because one way or another she loved the man sitting in front of her.

"No it doesn't, it doesn't change anything between us." One thing Kitty adored about her Harry, he was a thinker and always always told the truth or at least to her. "That is if you don't-" Harry had to take a deep breath and clear his throat as he really didn't want to say the words but he wanted what was best for her while Kitty still had no ties to him. "I don't except you to wait." At the young woman's expression he continued to explain further. "You have a life ahead of you and if you-"

"Now stop right there Harry Welsh," He bit his tongue to stop the smile that was threatening to come to his lips at her tone. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, we are in this _together_." The relief that flowed through him at her words made some of the tension in his shoulder ease. "Now, are you going to take me to this movie?" Without another word he happily got up from the table to escort his lovely woman to the drive in.

The subject wasn't brought up on their drive there and as they found a comfortable place to park they settled in front seats keeping one another close- Harry couldn't tell anything about the movie line as his eyes were focused on his Kitty Kat through the whole two hours, her eyes shined with humor and her beautiful lips curved into a smile, she was a piece of artwork.

Harry opened his eyes letting out a groan at seeing the solider's walking around in the area, he shifted his back against the building trying to work out the sore muscles that seemed like a constant ache- if he thought hard enough he could still feel her hand squeezing his while they drove to the local fields where one of his favourite memories were made.

A couple of miles from Kitty's house was the local fields and he had the whole occasion planned in his head as Kitty squeezed his hand in between the car seats- He could tell she was nervous about his news as he had found out today whether he made it into the Paratroopers.

As they pulled up to the side gate, Harry got the picnic basket from out of the back and laced his arm with Kitty as they walked their way up the hill where the one lone tree sat to give them shade from the hot sun- this was one of the places Kitty had taken them on first round of dates as he learnt it was a place she had grow up around when she was younger before she had to get involved with the house chores, though it was a secret between them that she would sneak off to the fields when advised not to.

He laid the rug out and placed the basket at his feet before going on his knees to join Kitty on the ground, Harry went straight for her sides and tickled her until he ended with his back to the rug and Kitty's head resting on his shoulder, her heavy breathing brushed against his neck making him wish they could stay like this forever. "So?" He knew she hated to talk about it but for some reason she was willing to stick around and he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers if that was the case.

"I've been accepted." Harry waited for some kind of reaction but all the response he got was the slight tightening of her fist in his shirt. "I leave in a months time for training."

"How long?"

"Two years." He finally got his reaction as her eyes snapped up to take in his face to search for any hint of humor.

"Will I be able to see you?" Kitty wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to that, she already knew the response from the hard line of his lips- the shake of his head confirmed it and she could only stare at him as the reality set in.

"We'll write letters, stay in contact." He leant forward connecting their lips, savoring the moment as he would every touch so it would be imprinted in his mind once it was time to leave which was four short weeks away.

He leant back on his elbows memorising her face when she surprised him by leaning forward leaving little room between their faces. "Close your eyes." He didn't want to shut out her face but did as she asked anyway slowly closing his eyes- he felt his reward on his neck as lips traveled to his chin making goose bumps appeared over his arms. "And think of me in your time of need." Kitty ended the sentence at the curve of his lips finally giving in for both of them as a sign escaped Kitty's mouth as Harry wrapped his tongue around hers.

He couldn't stop the smile from creeping his lips as he remembered back to that day a year ago. He had gotten the courage a few days after to finally ask Kitty to marry him and he was delighted that a woman like his Kitty Kat would put up with a fool like him.

God he loves that woman and he swore once he got back from the war, he would spend the rest of his days making it up to her- he could never have asked for someone better to complete him.

**AN**: **Just a shortie about Harry and Kitty- he just seems so fond of Kitty whenever Harry mentions her so I had to do something about the two of them.**

**I'm doing a series of Band of Brothers FanFiction, one-shots of my favourite characters...so far I have done a Bill, Nixion, Malarkey, Liebgott and Speirs. I don't mean any disrespect to the fellow soldiers. Any feedback would be wonderful at the moment and a heads up, I'm Australian so sorry if the facts or wording is different to other countries. Hope you enjoyed ;) **


End file.
